


There's Something Inside You That Isn't Right

by Glitchinthedark



Series: THE UMBRELLA ACADEMY WHUMPTOBER 2020 [12]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Abusive Reginald Hargreeves, Apocalyspe, Death, Gen, Hurt Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus Hargreeves-centric, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, posession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:00:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26979229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitchinthedark/pseuds/Glitchinthedark
Summary: Now unaware of his own power, his own form and spirit, there was no escape. He had finally snapped, a broken spirit, shattered apart.
Series: THE UMBRELLA ACADEMY WHUMPTOBER 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949950
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	There's Something Inside You That Isn't Right

After their meeting in 1963, Reginald was aware of the powers and abilities the siblings possessed, not that any of them showed any ounce of true understanding or control, deeming them relatively useless. However, being able to manipulate them, bend them to his will was something he could control. They would return and he would be ready to squeeze every last ounce of potential out of them, whether they wanted it or not.  
\------------------------

“Who the hell are these assholes?” Ben (or not Ben) was alive, but this wasn’t him. There was something off, something evil and malicious in the air surrounding him. Whoever, whatever this was, it was not their Ben. 

“Shit” A unanimous word spread around the siblings as they looked at each other in panic. Where were they? When were they? “Shit. Run. NOW!” Five shouted as they all tried to move from the panicked positions that they were frozen in. 

“Now.” Reginald called, calmly extending his hand towards the sextet as they ran, being cornered by a group of masked figures and tentacles. Shit. They were trapped, and Sparrow Ben had Klaus trapped in the corner of the room, tentacles erupting out of his skin poised and ready to attack. Yet, for a brief second there was hesitation, as if the monster inside of him didn’t want to hurt Klaus, but it was not its decision. The monster quickly wrapped around his slender torso, squeezing with enough pressure to halt his breathing as the edges of his vision blurred into a dark vignette around him. He wasn’t killing him; he was incapacitating him. There was nothing he could do as his body started to turn limp, effortlessly working against him as the world started to desaturate. His siblings were nowhere to be seen, just Ben at the forefront of his failing vision. The last person he saw before hell.

A single fluorescent light beamed down above him, blinding his eyes. He was chained down, shackled to something but still able to somewhat move about the area. As his eyes slowly adjusted, he noticed what appeared to be foam spikes protruding from the walls and a large industrial door in front of him. A soundproofed room just like the one they left Vanya in, but this time he was the victim.   
“You have a power; one you should have mastered but alas, you have not.” A voice spoke from the room as Klaus looked around him. Reginald. “If you are my son as in the past you claimed, you should have learned how to control your power”

“Let me go you sadistic prick” Klaus shouted, desperately pulling at the chains he was bound to. Suddenly, a wave of electricity coursed through him at the base of his shackles, erupting through his body as he became paralysed to all thought and reaction. 

“You will control yourself!” Reginald turned off the lights, flooding the room into darkness. Whatever had happened before he awoke, could not have been good. There were holes in his arm and streaks of blue through his veins, whatever had happened, he was injected with something. It was making the ghosts worse. They were screaming, reaching out towards him, bursting his eardrums and they came closer. Physical manifestations had become more than before, they were tangible and vengeful. They could touch him, hurt him. They reached out dragging their nails down his skin drawing blood as they screamed their wishes. It was a miracle they hadn’t attempted possession.

“Control them!” Reginald boomed, turning the voltage higher on the machine as Klaus cried out for him to stop. He had never seen such a thing. The serum he had administered to the boy was making his powers stronger than he had expected, bringing the ghosts to harm him. “Control them!” He turned the voltage up to the highest setting in an attempt to break the boy. He would need his powers. He would manipulate whoever dared cross him, he would use Klaus to obtain the remainder of his vile siblings. 

Klaus was lost, paralytic electricity combined with the blood streaming down his arms. The ghosts got stronger, there was no end until now. A power unbeknownst to both himself and Reginald overtook him. Something had broken, snapped within his conscience and taken over his body. A possession, but not one of the mind or body. What Klaus now possessed was a power nobody he knew could have foretold, something entirely unexplainable, unlimited, uncontrollable. With eyes filled with a chilling blue glow he rose slowly from his previously cowering seated position. “Let me go.” Klaus muttered, energy slowly building around his hands, expanding into waves breaking shadows off the dimly illuminated walls. He was broken, there was something inside overpowering him. The feelings and emotions he had hidden for years, the dark manifestations of his conscious had broken free to protect him. This was Klaus, but in a way he had never let anybody see. A way he didn’t even realise he embodied. “I said let me go.” His voice was stronger now, echoing off the boundaries of the chamber. “Before I fucking kill you.”

He wanted them to suffer, so they would. The ghosts stopped attacking him and changed; adapted and conformed to every will of his mind, attacking every object with even so much of a hint of life within it. He controlled them now, possessed their minds so they worked as one. A formidable power had been unleashed, one hellbent on destruction. For Klaus, a victim to his own internal pain, a sense of desperation and revenge had now overtaken the realities of his mind.

Despite Reginald’s attempts to escape, he was powerless, helpless against the barrage of summoned screaming ghosts forcing him into the damp corner of the chamber. This was more than he expected, an uncalculated variable in his study. A figure opened the door, running through ready to apprehend Klaus. Ben. It was too late to intervene. The echoic crack of bones broke through the waves as Ben was possessed and physically twisted by the power of the army submerging him. A group of entangled spirits ran down to examine the insanity that was unfolding. What a mistake they made. Bodies meant nothing anymore, their spirits soon to be flooded with anguish and suffering.

“I demand you stop this at once!” Reginald shouted, attempting to push through the force of the ghosts pushing him back.

Klaus looked up, hair messy and plastered to his face as he examined Reginald’s internal fears. Trough the shrouds of blue a twisted smile grew on his face. “Too late.”

To most, a soul is a beautiful thing. A fluorescent wisp among the solid matter of life, but this soul had no beauty. Dark, malevolent, inhuman. Transcending through his body like a ghost, Klaus reached into the shell of his fathers’ chest, severing the chords of his soul from whatever form he physically embraced. He would exist no longer, his soul crushed into the choking dusts of himself. Dead for eternity.

‘The heart will cease to beat; for all things must die.’

A field of blue overtook the mansion, enveloping its perimeter in a forcefield of death, a portal where the lines of life and death became blurred. Now unaware of his own power, his own form and spirit, there was no escape. He had finally snapped, a broken spirit shattered apart. Everything was forgotten as pain and revenge overtook his conscience. Enough was enough and he would suffer no longer. He would end the pain and suffering of this world. Nobody would find him, nobody could save him and so be damned if anyone dare tried, they will never live to see it through.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my favourite fic I've written and I am so excited to post it!  
> The quote near the end is from "All Things Will Die" by poet Alfred Lord Tennyson 
> 
> Fic title quote:
> 
> Bringing It Down - Starset


End file.
